Vampire Shinigami: Rewrite
by 14thEternityNightMare
Summary: Cause the previous one was horrible. Warnings inside. Shounen-ai. Who is the kid that seems so comfortable with the sotaichou and the 11th division's Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru? WHAT! Are you sure he's 6 years old!


Shinigami Vampire: Rewrite

--

A/N: This was re-written from the other story 'Shinigami Vampire' since it didn't turn out so well. (no one reviewed, or even said anything about it./)

--

Warnings: This includes shounen-ai in the future. (Very mild, but still there) also, this includes screwing with the timeline since there is OCs. Some characters may be OOC, so don't accuse me of not telling you. It is clearly stated here. Don't like? Don't read. Kindly press the 'back' button.

Flames will be used to burn the flamers.

--

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach.

--

Chapter 1

--

-In the Shiba Clan House-

"Dear big bro and sis… Please do not worry about me. I have set off to become a Shinigami. Both of you know about my dream, don't cha? To meet Kenny-nii and Chiru-nee again and to help those who are in need. Those living in the Rukongai (is it spelt like this?) are proof of this. Besides, I have a feeling that some things are going to change… soon.

I want to be on the front-lines, when that happens, to help… plus, 17 years of not getting a good fight, save for the rare times where Ku-nee went all out on me, has made my bloodlust stronger.

I definitely can't afford to let you guys get seriously hurt because of me. It doesn't help because of my… condition. Sure, I've been able to control the temptation because of my supplies, but it's not enough anymore. Also, I've been running out of supplies. People might figure it out sooner or later and they might treat you badly if they ever figured it out.

Anyways, I'll write weekly to let you know what's going on. I should be reaching Seireitei in a day or two. I'll try to be discreet as possible, so you probably won't hear anything.

P.S. I left some of my lollipops under my pillow (the blue ones)." Kukkaku read out the letter calmly, before there was a pregnant pause.

Ganju groaned. "Stupid gaki… he left the house without telling. Well, I guess it was bound to happen eventually. He'll come back to visit, though, so no need to feel bad, sis."

As a second thought, both turned to look at each other.

"Those lollipops are **mine**…" growled Kukkaku.

Ganju eyed his sister. "Not if I get there first!" and so, the mad dash for the lollipops began.

--

-Elsewhere in Soul Society-

"Wow…" muttered a small 6 year old boy as he stared at the Seireitei wall. "The wall looks so light… I bet I could lift it with one hand. Seriously! What are these guys thinking?"

The said boy looked like a cute kid who turned out wrong and had gotten raise by someone who was the kind of, quote, 'bad people who you shouldn't hang out with'. He had raven black hair with silver and electric blue streaks running through his hair. His eyes were a light, beautiful green.

He had a black streak that ran below his left eye down to the mouth line and a single yellow star next to it.

He wore an electric blue colored yukata that complimented his complexion and matched the streaks in his hair perfectly.

His hair was tied up in a low ponytail with a red ribbon and ran slightly past his shoulders.

He stared at Jiranbou and sighed. He thought that he might have lasted longer, but it only took one fist to the stomach, and he was out cold.

He eyed the sport where he punched. _He's just unconscious. Might have a bit of a bruise and maybe a fractured rib or two, but he will be alright in a few days._

To prove his earlier point, he raised the wall high over his head level with a seemingly effortless, fluid motion.

As a few Shinigami were passing by the gate at that moment, they almost fainted in shock that a small six year old kid (that they suspected was a girl) lifted the wall so easily with a single hand while even forty Shinigami couldn't even make it budge an inch. They knew. They had seen the trial with their own eyes. This was done once every decade to ensure that the reiatsu operating the wall hadn't weakened too much.

As the wall slid close again with a deafening thud behind the kid, the three Shinigami who were there at that time were starting to panic.

Everyone in Seireitei had heard that there was an intruder, but hearing that it was a small kid who barely looked the age of six, made them calm down and go back to doing whatever they were doing before, thinking that the gatekeeper would be able to take care of the intruder with no problem whatsoever.

Now, though, they were wondering if they should run or call for help, hoping that they would make it in time.

They chose the latter, and started running, unwilling to take the chance. The kid was **obviously **very strong… literally.

The kid watched them run, feeling amused and a hint of irritation that these particular Shinigami had practically zero amount of courage. His inner thoughts were strangely scary for a 'six year old'. _Seriously! You would have thought they saw a ghost. It wasn't __**that **__heavy!_

_Anyway, I'm going to go and find Chiru-nee and Kenny-nii!_

The little boy's eyes curved up into two crescent moons, and he disappeared from sight, using a shunpo, and appeared in front of the eleventh division building, flickering back into view.

Grinning, he flared his reiatsu a little, before lowering it to a newly dead soul's level. Then, he sat down and waited, and waited, and waited some more.

_They should reach in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_ just as he reached '1', a tall, ripped guy appeared in front of him with a small pink-haired girl on his shoulders, grinning maniacally.

"Yo, gaki…! Got bored of the peaceful life already, huh?" (Kenpachi Zaraki!)

"Heya, Ryou~!" cried the pink-haired girl happily.

"Yo, Kenny-nii, Chiru-nee," said Ryou, adopting Kenpachi's bloodthirsty grin. ("**Don't call me that! It makes me sound like a wuss!**") "Naw, I didn't get bored, but I was kinda running out of supplies by staying in the same place for 17 years. 'Sides, I couldn't get a decent fight for so long, so I figured I would just make up for it by joining you guys.

Plus, I kind of figured out I put it off for too long already. The other day, when I was about to fight a hollow, some so-called 'high rank' Shinigami came and told me to bail! Can you believe him?! He stole my kill!"

Ryou twitched in irritation at the last thought and growled out, "If I **EVER **see him again, I'm going to kick their ass so bad…! Besides, it'll happen sooner or later… unless they die first… I **NEVER **forget a face!"

Kenpachi, who had been listening to his speech silently, widened his mad grin (if it was possible) and said, "Heheh… Nice to have you back, brat. I'm helping you find them. Sketch their picture for me later when you have the time."

Yachiru piped up, directing her question at Ryou. "So are you going to join the Academy or create some chaos and try to let you accept them into our squad?"

Ryou sighed. "As much as I love the thought of me creating chaos, I can't have anyone find out about me being here so soon. Guess I'll have to opt for the academy."

The other two older souls looked at him, slightly disappointed. They had been hoping to have some fun with the chaos in Seireitei.

"Well then, you better go visit the old man," suggested Yachiru.

Kenpachi snorted. "It's not like the old geezer will deny you, anyway. He's been trying to get you to join the Gotei 13 for years!"

Ryou's lips twitched up. "You're probably right. Only thing that pisses me off is that academy students are really weak… maybe I could make a deal with him…?"

Both nodded in agreement.

Sighing once again, Ryou took off using another shunpo, appearing in Yamamoto's office without anyone even noticing. It wasn't that difficult.

Everyone was still in a state of panic at there being an intruder in Seireitei, the gatekeeper being defeated and last but not least, apparently lifting the gate by himself single-handedly, successfully infiltrating Seireitei.

Looking a tad irritated, the sotaichou addressed Ryou. "Nice to see you again, Ryousuke. I knew it was you once I heard about someone lifting the gate with one hand. No one else has the insane monstrous strength you do."

Ryou scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So, what did you come here for? Are you finally going to join us?"

"Yup," said Ryou, in a completely flat voice.

Yamamoto sighed. "Ah, well… I'll get you to join one day."

Ryou started snickering. Yamamoto looked lost at why he was laughing, before it finally sank in that Ryou said 'yes'. He blinked, before smiling happily. He thought that the day would never actually come! _Guess it was the flat voice he used, adding to the fact that he said 'no' every other single time. _

"Why did you suddenly decide to come, though? All the other times you denied, saying that you still had stuff to do. Plus, I couldn't visit you for the last 17 years since you forbade me, saying that it would make the other residents suspicious of you.

Ah… I see… you were running out of supplies, weren't you?"

"Right. Spot on as usual! The fact that someone stole my kill was the breaking point though… one of your Shinigami thought I 'helpless' and told me to bail!"

"Hn… I should thank that Shinigami."

Ryou sweat dropped.

"Aa… before I forget, can you please send word to everyone that the 'intruder' has been taken care of? They're still running around like headless chickens."

"Okay. Heheh… I nearly died when they described the 'intruder' as a helpless looking innocent girl that looked like she couldn't harm a fly, but was actually insanely strong!"

Ryou seemed to be twitching a lot lately. A vein appeared on his forehead, and his inner thoughts were clear to the sotaichou. It was something like 'I'm going to kick their asses when I find them!'

For the poor souls' sake, the sotaichou hoped that Ryou never actually found them.

"Anyway, you can get you supplies from the twelfth division taichou, Urahara Keisuke. Just tell him that I said it was alright for you to take as many packs as you want. I'll send a Hell Butterfly in advance."

"Alright, I'll go soon, but can I join the academy? I don't need people knowing about me yet. It's better if they just think I'm a genius than knowing that I joined the Gotei 13 without anyone even knowing about me or without any training whatsoever and being suspicious of me. That would become a lack of trust and cause trouble in the long run."

"Yes, that would be the best course of action, but are you **sure** you want to join the academy? I **could** just ask someone to 'train' you…"

"No thanks. It's more fun in the academy. Besides, I just might find someone who is a supposed 'genius' and make a new friend or two."

"Yes… considering your luck, it just might happen. I wouldn't put it past you."

"Well then, where am I going to stay?"

"Room 13 in the academy dorms."

"Alright, then, I'm off!"

--

Ryou appeared in the twelfth division's taichou's office, behind the blonde-haired man sitting on a chair, frantically scribbling away at the paperwork and muttering something about 'experiments'.

"Neh… are you Urahara Keisuke?"

The blonde jerked, startled, and immediately was out of his seat, wielding his zanpaktou, with an odd looking green and white hat sitting on the top of his head, which caused shadows to fall on his head, only barely letting you see his dark black eyes.

His eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he hadn't felt the boy's reiatsu at all.

Ryou's eyes curved into two 'U' shapes. "Ah? I believe the sotaichou sent a Hell Butterfly to inform you I was coming."

Keisuke relaxed a little and sheathed his zanpaktou, looking at Ryou curiously. "Why wasn't I able to sense your reiatsu? If you are going to join the academy, you should have a high level of reiatsu."

"Ara? I just suppressed my reiatsu a little… The sotaichou is unable to sense me when I don't want him to… I sorely doubt that you will be able to sense me if **he **couldn't," Ryou paused his explanation for awhile before asking. "Eh… he did say I was allowed to take some blood packs, so I'll take them weekly. Can I have 2 B-blood types please?"

Keisuke looked shocked that the sotaichou was unable to sense him. He had to shake his head to break off his thought route.

"Hai, but if I may ask, why do you need blood packs weekly?"

"Well, I have a certain… condition… that only the sotaichou and a few others know of."

"You know, telling me that just makes me more curious. I'll find out sooner or later…" said Keisuke, a curious glint in his eyes.

Ryou laughed. "Yeah…? Good luck with that…"

"I'll send them to your dorm room. 13, was it?"

"Hai... Arigato, Urahara-taichou~!" Ryou flickered out of sight.

"Still, how is it that I am unable to sense your spiritual pressure? You should have a pretty high level, but since you are going to the academy, your reiatsu control shouldn't be so high…"

After realizing that there was no reply, he turned around to look at Ryou, but he already disappeared. "Kuso! He gave me the slip!"

Then, he flicked open his fan and smiled, using his fan to hide it. "I'll just have to find him again."

A flying kick collided with the back of his head. "Oi! You baka! Do your paperwork! Look! It already grew 2 inches in the last hour!"

Keisuke sweat dropped. "I knew it… it multiplies by itself! It's a never-ending cycle! I swear in the night it goes back to the standard size even after I finish doing everything!"

--

"Room 13, 13, 13, 13… Aha! Here it is!" Ryou cheered, and unlocked the door, entering the room.

Then, he spotted the two packs of blood that had already been delivered by a Shinigami from the twelfth division.

"Then, I should get to work before I run out of my candy and starve to death or accidentally kill some one."

Ryou looked out the window. "So I need water, sugar…"

--

4 hours later…

"I'm finally done! Now I don't have to worry for a week or two. I even had enough extra ingredients to make some other flavors."

He slipped on one of his black yukata and walked out of his room with a cute goofy looking grin on his face, thinking about what he was going to eat for dinner, and saw out of the corner of his eye a small kid (who was barely taller than him), with snowy white hair and icy blue eyes.

He wore an adorable scowl on his face, but Ryou was sure that others would disagree with him and think it was intimidating. To Ryou, however, it looked like he was trying too hard to make others afraid of him, as he had already been around many kinds of people, and they were way scarier than him.

Ryou smirked inwardly and deliberately acted like he was lost in thought, and the boy, who had been scowling at the wall for no particular reason, was oblivious to the world around him, probably thinking about something unfortunate that happened to him.

Ryou bumped into him and put on a startled look. The boy had mirrored his facial expression, though it was a watered down version of it.

"Ah… gomen…! I wasn't looking where I was going earlier!"

"Aa… it's alright."

"Un… did you just join the academy as well? It's my first day here…"

"Hn…"

"My name is Sasaki Ryou. What's yours?"

The other boy's answer was short and straight to the point. "Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Ryou noticed a light shade of pink on the boy's face that was barely noticeable, and felt amused, but didn't show it outwardly.

"Are you heading to the cafeteria?" when he received a nod of confirmation, he continued, "Let's go together!"

Both headed towards the cafeteria, walking at a leisurely pace.

Suddenly, Ryou perked up and asked a question. "Do you know anyone who is in Seireitei?"

Toshiro blinked. "Yeah. She's a childhood friend. Her name is Hinamori Momo. She stared one year ago in the academy." He paused a little, taking a deep breath, not used to talking so much, he asked, "Do you know anyone?"

"Yeah."

He waited awhile more for the continuation without further prodding, but it was not to be so. He huffed in exasperation. "Well? Who is it?"

Ryou grinned cheekily. "Hi-mit-su~!"

The other boy muttered under his breath an irritated, "Whatever."

Ryou chuckled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Besides, we will see them at the graduation ceremony, but I bet you will find out even before we leave, seeing how they like to come visit me. They sure as hell are not going to leave me alone!"

After that, both fell into a comfortable silence and entered the cafeteria. When they did, both noticed that it was completely silent, and one could probably have heard a pin drop, even though the room was so large.

Toshiro's neutral look from before turned into a silent and 'intimidating' scowl and saw that those who were looking at him previously were dealt with his icy glare and immediately switched gazes to their companion.

Ryou's two emerald green eyes curved into crescent moons and he curiously tilted his head to the side. "Nani…?"

Everyone sighed when they saw that their object(s) of their curiosity were no more than mere kids. It wasn't often that people came into the cafeteria in the middle (or the near the end) of dinnertime.

When Ryou saw that their time for dinner was almost up, he dragged Toshiro by the hand, making him somehow follow to the table without complaint.

"Oh… hey there, Shiro-chan! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you finding the academy so far?" **"It's Hitsugaya!"** a cheerful girl walked up to the table that both were currently sitting at and perked up seeing her friend at the table. She looked around and noticed that in her enthusiasm, she had completely missed the other young boy on the table.

"Oh… how rude of me! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Toshiro's friend, Hinamori Momo. Yoroshiku. It's my second year here in the academy. Did the both of you just meet?"

"Aa… Hai. We met outside our rooms. My name is Sasaki Ryou. Yoroshiku."

Momo smiled shyly and sat down. For some reason, she felt oddly familiar with the raven haired boy. Maybe because if it was someone Toshiro liked, then that person must either similar to him or very easy-going. "Ne, which class did you get in?

Both boys replied simultaneously. "Advanced." Both looked at each other, surprised.

Ryou's eyes once again curved into 2 'U' shapes. "Well, Shiro-chan, it seems that even like this we won't be in the same class seeing as I'm in the last year."

"Che."

Momo looked genuinely surprised. "Ne, Shiro-chan, I thought you never let anyone call you that! Wow…! You didn't even retaliate!"

Toshiro desperately tried to keep the blush off his face, and managed… except a light flush spread across his cheeks. He ignored her and faced Ryou, directing his statement towards him. "Well, that just means I have to work harder, then."

Ryou smirked. "You'll never catch up with me!"

Toshiro had a vein appearing on his forehead, all the while Momo was giggling.

"I will get to a higher rank than you in the Gotei 13…! Just you wait!"

Ryou's smirk just got wider. "Uh huh… Of course! That's because I'm planning on staying a third seat!"

Momo's giggling stopped instantly and she turned to look at him incredulously. Toshiro remained indifferent.

"Why choose only the third seat?"

"'Cause I'm going to join the 11th division and I'm happy being under nii-chan and nee-chan!"

"Still, don't people usually try to aim for the top?"

"Aa… but there's too much paperwork…! I swear that thing grows every time you look away!"

"Uh… well… that's another way to look at it… I guess…"

Toshiro looked like Ryou was the strangest creature he had ever come across, which he probably was.

"Ah… I should go to bed soon… it's getting late…"

The three of them stood up from their seat and bid goodnight to each other, and Momo headed to the girls' dorms, which was on the right side. Toshiro and Ryou headed in the opposite direction.

--

Since the boys had their rooms next to each other, they ended up at the same place.

Ryou jumped onto Toshiro and hugged him tightly (glomping) successfully despite his slightly smaller stature. "Night, Shiro-chan…! I'll see you tomorrow!" and with that, he dashed into his room and closed the door quietly, not waiting for a reply.

Toshiro pouted a little. Luckily, no one was around to see him do so. "He didn't even wait for me to respond!" he muttered, a little miffed.

He went into his room and laid his head on the pillow, replaying the certain events that had happened in the day, and slowly his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep.

--

A/N: Yes, Yamamoto thinks of Ryou as his grandchild. Thus, the OOCness. Toshiro feels comfortable with Ryou around, and by the story name, you can already probably guess what kind of race he is. :D

R&R, please!

-NightMare. :D


End file.
